


Fairies Search for Sins

by MusingAIR



Category: Fairy Tail, 七つの大罪 | Nanatsu no Taizai | The Seven Deadly Sins
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 02:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10821834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusingAIR/pseuds/MusingAIR
Summary: Ten years ago, Makarov had held a similar paper in his hands and year after year; for three years in a row the same seven faces would stare up at him. He never even got to the point of posting the request on the board. The rumors of the Seven Deadly Sins had spread far and even in Fiore they were monsters best left alone.





	Fairies Search for Sins

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know, I shouldn't even be trying to start a new Fic... when I have so many stories to even come to finish. Unfortunately, in the last few weeks I became obsessed with Seven Deadly Sins and the idea wouldn't leave my head unless I wrote it down and now to share it with all of you; since so little stories exists.
> 
> If you follow any of my other stories and wish to strangle me, I beg for you forgiveness and hope you enjoy this chapter for the mean time.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Nanatsu no Taizai or Fairy Tail, if I did then this wouldn't be considered Fanfiction.

In a castle like building of three stories, a place that the whole country knows as the home of the famous wizard guild; Fairy Tail. It was just recently that they returned from Fiore’s capital, Crocus, victors of the latest Grand Magic Games and were now holders of the title of Fiore’s number one guild. After the games the guild has been busy handling the overload of requests that have been pouring in.

A particular blonde Celestial Mage sat calmly at one of the interior tables, for once peacefully reading a book she accidently discovered in the guild’s large library. Her partner and his blue cat were nowhere to be found and could be doing any number of chaotic things throughout the town. Nonetheless, Lucy Heartfilia, could not pry her eyes from the large tome. It was because of its golden elegant title which had caught her eyes, Britannia.

From what she had gathered, it was a country, rather large actually, further west from even Alvarez. The country from whatever time it was written, was divided into different Kingdoms. The strongest and most formable being Liones, its ‘Holy Knights’ managing to keep ‘savages’ and other neighboring territories at bay. She wondered what those two terms even meant, there was no glossary in the book so she could only go on by the context in which they were used.

It didn’t take long for Lucy to understand why the book was within the guild’s possession. She smiled fondly a she stared down at the crudely drawn character. It had the appearance of a small child and possessed two butterfly styled wings. In this place called Britannia, it was this creature that was believed to be fairy.

**-o-o-o-**

Within another room of the castle, an elder mage who hold high levels of magical power frowned at a recently received request. Ten years ago, Makarov had held a similar paper in his hands and year after year; for three years in a row the same seven faces would stare up at him. He never even got to the point of posting the request on the board. It was far beyond the normal standard and even a single S-class mage would have difficulty in completing it. The rumors of the Seven Deadly Sins had spread far and even in Fiore they were monsters best left alone.

However, seeing the paper once more after seven years made him wonder. He was relieved that Macao never considered it. Perhaps the state of the guild hadn’t given the 4th Guild Master motive to sent a team to such a far off location. Makarov stared down at the paper and the wanted flyers that came attached to it; Escanor the Lion’s Sin of Pride, Gowther the Goat’s Sin of Lust, Merlin the Boar’s Sin of Gluttony, Ban the Fox’s Sin of Greed, Diane the Serpent’s Sin of Envy, King the Grizzly’s Sin of Sloth, and lastly their captain Meliodas the Dragon’s Sin of Wrath. On the information sheet, it stated that each one of the Sins was branded with the beast of their sin and in no circumstances were the people to face them to underestimate these once Holy Knights.

Yet, what made the 6th Master pause this time around was that the flyer also stated that it was believed that in recent days’ rumors had it that the supposed captain of the Sins have kidnap the 3rd princess of Liones. A picture of Elizabeth Liones was now staring at Makarov, her innocent smiling face making Makarov serious consider the situation. The guild was in excellent shape, requests were coming in and now it had many high level mages. He already knew that if he decided to accept the request which team he was going to send out.

They would have the best chance of succeeding and perhaps enjoy the chance of getting to travel new lands. The request was obvious going to be above S-class, maybe SS-class would be more appropriate; the offer paid was also great motivation 70 million Jewels, 10 million Jewels for each Sin captured. He

was going to send out.

They would have the best chance of succeeding and perhaps enjoy the chance of getting to travel new lands. The request was obvious going to be above S-class, maybe SS-class would be more appropriate; the offer paid was also great motivation 70 million Jewels, 10 million Jewels for each Sin captured. He sighed; he would ask the brats and drill it into their heads of the danger, but at the end it will be their decision; spreading his senses out he felt that three of the five were in the guild, another was at the pool area and the last one was just arriving. Well, it was going to be now or never… a girl’s life was on the line.

It wasn’t long until the five were in his office, Natsu Dragneel was nearly jumping out of his skin, excited and highly anticipating the reason for why they were summoned. Lucy was somewhat upset, she had really been enjoy her book. While the rest were only slightly curious, Erza and Wendy just looked at Makarov, Gray was putting on his clothes that he somehow had lost. Happy ignored everything around him and his sole focus was on the fish that was held delicately in his hands.

Without murmuring a word, Makarov handed Erza the mission flyer; the other four gathering around her and reading over the details. Lucy’s eyes stayed on the amount of Jewels being offered, even split five ways it could easily cover her expenses for some time. Though as she read closer her eyes were glued onto one word.

Gray whistled and took a step back, “that sure is one hell of a reward, Master.”

Makarov nodded.

“But the difficulty of this mission is way out of what we normally do, Master,” Erza stated. Even she had heard some of the rumors in some of her farther travels,

“Come on Erza, knights really can’t stand up to us wizards!” Natsu argued back.

“These are not ordinary knights, Natsu,” Lucy stated, remembering what she had just read that morning. Knights from Britannia, if the reward was of such a scale then the only logical conclusion would be that they had to be of the Holy Knights variety and from what she had read they were pretty strong.

“Lucy is correct, Natsu,” Master added, “The Kingdom of Liones, which is located in the continent of Britannia, even before we were trapped in Tenrou Island this request was sent here. Before that even the Kingdom of Fiore kept a close eye on these knights which were believed to have as much power as the Ten Wizard Saints.”

Natsu grinned, “now I’m just getting excited, gramps.”

After the Grand Magic Games, no job actually interested Natsu. They were all too simple and he died for getting his hands on one of the S-class missions, but because of the interruption of Tartarus and then Acnologia showing; he missed his opportunity of becoming an S-class mage. In order for them to go on this quest, Erza had to agree to it first.

“It says here they are being accused of trying to overthrow the Kingdom of Liones and now that some of them have kidnapped one of the royal princess,” Erza said thoughtfully the idea of a poor girl in the hands of these villains made her blood boil. The princess radiated an innocence and naivety that she herself never got the chance to experience and wishes for no one to be ever robbed of such precious traits.

Makarov nodded, “before you accept. I want to you to really understand that this won’t be an easy mission. The Seven Deadly Sins are beings that should not be underestimated and some say that they were once the strongest and cruelest that the Kingdom of Liones has to offer. However powerful they are now, is unknown.”

The group remained quiet, the youngest of the group, Wendy, was slightly shaking in fear. These people sounded fierce and dangerous, she was unsure if she should go. ‘ _No!_ ’ she thought, ‘ _I won’t back down. No matter how afraid I get or how dangerous this mission will be, I will protect my friends!_ ’

Gray took the papers with the faces of each Sin, “they don’t look so tough.” He held up the sheet with a fat and ragged looking man; underneath the face was a simple name, King, “especially this one.”

“I-I don’t know that doesn’t look weak at all,” Happy stated over Gray’s shoulder, pointing out the Sin that appeared as a giant monster with horns, Gowther.

“I, in the other hand, wish to get to know more about this Britannia. I read about it recently and want to know if the creatures it speaks about are true.” Lucy said adding her two cents.

Makarov couldn’t help the small smile that appeared on his face. He knew of which book she was talking about and he himself wondered if creatures such as fairies, giants, goddesses, demons actually exist.

Erza frowned, but the decision seems to have been made. “We accept, Master, send word that we will be arriving as soon as possible.”

Makarov nodded grimly, “as you wish. Then you should be taking your leave after lunch. The journey to Liones is a long one.”

Just at hearing those words made Natsu’s motion sickness act up. How long could the journey be anyway, at least Wendy will be with them.

**Author's Note:**

> There you go, if you like it, please comment... however please note that I don't think this will be update too often and I doubt it will be very long... compare to my other stories.
> 
> Till' next time, MusingAIR


End file.
